


Time and Again

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood lessons could never compare to the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/140839636603/i-tried-to-write-porn-bc-cr3v-is-an) on tumblr.

Chris learned werewolf anatomy from his father as a child: the precise was teeth turned to fangs, the average length of their claws, the way the face changed when a werewolf used just the slightest bit of its powers. It wasn't normal bonding between a father and a son, but he'd been good at it, driven to excellence by a rivalry with his sister. She'd become a master with weapons; Chris had been good, but book learning had fascinated him. Historical accounts of the first members of the clan meeting werewolves in France, anatomical charts, records of werewolf population—it had all been so fascinating. They were mythical creatures to his young self, terrifying but oh so alluring.

After he saw a werewolf for the first time, and took the knife Gerard offered him, Chris put away his books. Werewolves weren't anything to be fascinated by, he told himself. They would only be killed.

Years later, Chris has gone through so very many changes in what exactly an Argent should be. But for a moment, as he looks down at the naked man on his bed, there's a double image in his head: the first of the man he's grown to know, the second of all the bestiaries he's pored through in his life.

But Derek smiles at him, unlike anything a drawing could give him, and Chris' thoughts slips into place. There's only one place he wants to be, and that isn't the past. He moves on, trailing upwards, and leans into Derek in a kiss that never ends, only breaks for times when the rest of their lives interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
